Shaun Of The Evil Dead
by Wild One22
Summary: Ash thought he was finished with the deadites.However someone has discovered the Necronomicon in the UK. Ash must now travel over and battle Deadites and Zombies,Chapter 8 Is up,R&R Please if you read.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Ashley J Williams,Deadite Slayer,Time Traveler and Employee of the month. My Life was wasn't always easy.  
About 10 months ago me and my girlfriend Linda went out to a cabin for a week off,however it was occupied.  
A man by the name of Professor Raymond Knowby had discovered and atempting to translate an accient book.  
Necronomicon Ex Mortis: The Book Of The dead. Bound In Human Flesh and inked in blood this book contained  
every supernatural spell,ranging from burial rites, funerary Incantations and You guessed it...Demon Ressurection Passages.

After playing a tape of knowby's notes something came out of the woods and possesed Linda. after that it  
came for me. My hand became possesed and I lopped it off with a chainsaw. Then after kicking some deadite ass  
a portal opened and sent me back to medieviel england. I wasn't the only one dealing with these ass-wipes. The said  
something about me being the "promised one", Naturally I didn't give two shits about their situation and wanted back.  
So I buit myself a new hand,got some sugar and went after that damn book.  
Somehow I screwed up those damn words and hell broke loose,They kidnapped the girl and planned to storm the  
Castle. However we prepared and beat them. After the whole ordeal,the wise man told me the spell and gave me some wierd juice.  
So I swallowed it said the words and now I'm back at S-Mart telling you my story.As for that damn book,It buried back in england...


	2. Chapter 1:The Discovery

It was 5:00 on a Friday night,the sun was setting  
around Dearborn Michigan. Ash was beginging his shift  
at S-mart. He was working the customer service desk.

"Um...Sporting goods,Isle 6." Ash said,helping out  
someone."Shop Smart-Shop S-Mart"

He went back to his paper,checking out the news around  
the world. He skimmed until he came across an  
interesting article.

Z-Day finally Over.  
All over the UK was people being flooded with Zombies.  
Residents  
Tried to flee their homes in hopes of finding  
shelter,unfortunetly  
many were over run and eating alive. The creatures  
marched in masses  
When they first appeared many had mistaken them for  
"Crack-heads" and were lead to their doom. The way to  
dismantle the them was to either remove the head or  
destroy the brain...

Ash looked at the article,many questions ran throught  
his mind until he heard some one calling his name.

Ash..You gotta come take a look at this! said one of  
the workers.

I'm busy...what is it? he asked not looking up from  
his paper.

There's a doctor saying he found the book of the  
dead. he responded.

Ash looked up and jumped up from out of the desk. He  
fallowed him over to the electronic isle. Almost all  
the employees and customers were gathered by the TVs.  
There were two people being interviewed one of them  
was a woman in her mid 20s,she had dark black  
hair,blue eyes and in her hands was the book!

I'm here with Dr.Racheal Ustler. said the anchorman.  
this lovely woman has discovered the fabled book of  
the dead,tells about it.Well...the book has been rumored to have the ability  
to control the dead and time traveling.. said Jenna  
with a smile.

And that ain't the half of it... snorted Ash.

Well Jenna has agreed to donate the artifact to the  
British museam where it shall be translated.. said  
the anchorman. We'll be back with more.

When he heard the word translation,ash's jaw dropped.

Fuck...If she speaks those godamn words it's hell  
again. he mumbled.

Ash exited and headed for the employee lounge. He  
walked into the locker room and ripped open his own.

Dumb brod...She has no idea what the hell she is doing!

Inside his locker was a dufflebag,he grabbed it and unzipped it. Inside was the chainsaw he motified. after looking at it for a moment he zipped the bag up and ran to the doors. But for a momment he stopped by the sporting goods. His focus was on a shotgun,a Super X2 Magnum composite. Without thinking for a second he grabbed it and payed for it with his card.

They'll dock this from my pay... He mumbled as he walked out to his oldsmobile.

Looks like I'm going ton london... and with that Ash left for the airport.


	3. Chapter 2: Those Damn Words

Ash arived at the airport,he parked without hesitation and grabbed his bags. He stuck the new shotgun  
in with his chainsaw.

"I hope I get their in time." he said to himself.

He walked into the building,there wasn't any lines at the front desks. He carried his stuff over and went to book his ticket.

"And where are we going this evening?" asked the lady at the counter.

"to london baby...to london." he said.

She typed in his information and then took his bag to be weighed.

"What sort of plans do you have in london Mr.williams?" she asked Ash.

"Hunting." he responed. "and to see that book they found today in the news."

She raised an eyebrow and handed his bording past.

Ash hurried upstairs to the gates. He took off his shoes and belt. first time he went throught  
the metal detactor he beeped automatically,he forgot about his mecha-hand.

"Please dispense any metallic objects that you may have." said the guard.

Ash twisted off the hand and put it in the tray. he went through again,there was no beep and he grabbed his stuff.

He ran to the gate and handed in his ticket.

London

It was 2:00 in the morning,Shaun and Liz had gotten back from the pub,Shaun was completely drunk and reaking of cigarettes. His movements were zombie-like,when they arived at the house,liz went over to the couch and grabbed the remote.

"Shaun..." she called out.

"What is it love?" he asked mumbling.

"Could you go and feed ed" she answered, "I'm gonna see what's on the telly."

Shaun walked into the kitchen,he stopped at the refridgerator and opened it,he took a giant T-bone steak and a 40 oz of Old English. He went over to the shed and opened the door. Ed was still sitting on his chair,playing playstation. His arms and legs chained down so that he couldn't harm anyone.

"Ed..." he said handing out the raw steak and alcohol

He imedietly took them and ripped into the steak like a savage lion. Shaun sat down by his once friend and grabbed the controller and started to play. Ed finished off all the grissle left on the bone and then threw it at Shaun!

"Ed!" Shaun scolded the zombie.

He then took the alcohol and twisted the cap off with his teeth and poured it onto his face,lapping it up like a dog in drought. But just as shaun was about to head inside...

"Shaun...you must see this!" Liz came running out of the house.

She changed the channel on the tv,on one of the news channels was the same story. This time they were at the museam.

"We're back...I'm Jack bronson and we're with Dr.Ustler...so far she has translated 2 pages of the fabled book of the dead."said Bronson

"Yes...the language of the necronomicon is kandarian." said Dr.Ustler.

"Could you read some of the passage?" asked the anchorman.

Racheal nodded and picked up the book and began to read some of the first page...

"Cunda astratta montose eargrets...gutt nos veratoos canda amantos canda"

As she read the sky began to cloud up and roars of thunder and lightning lit up the skies above,and then a white fog began to fill up the air...

"Shaun...I don't like the sound of this.." said Liz.

Then as soon as she was done something came onto the screen and attacked Racheal and Jack!"

"I'll Swallow your soul..I'll Swallow your soul.." it shrieked as it jumped on jack and chomped onto his neck,ripping off flesh and squirting blood!

Shaun turned off the Tv and looked over at liz.

"Let's go to bed.." he said in a rather quiet voice.

The two got up and walked out. But just as they got passed the clothes line...

"What the bloody fuck is this?"

Shaun and Liz froze in their tracks,they slowly turned around and looked. It was Ed,only instead of being a slow and stupid zombie he was holding the bottle of Old E and looking at the couple,talking!

"Which one of you cunts are gonna get me out of this?" he asked.


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome to the UK

Shaun and liz crept alittle closer to Ed,they found it hard to believe that he was actually talking. "Ed...is that you?" asked Shaun. "who do you think it is?" Ed snapped.. "now are you gonna let me out?" Shaun looked at Liz and shrugged. He then reached into his pocket,pulling out a key. but just as he was about to unlock ed,Liz grabbed his shoulder. "How do we know you won't attack us like that thing on the telly?" she asked. "A...I've been eating steak for the time and B...If there's more of those things your gonna need my help." said Ed. "He's got a point " said Shaun. He walked over to Ed and unlocked him. Ed rubbed his neck and wrists. Shaun and Liz stepped back. suddenly they heard the same shrieking noise,they turned around and out came one of those creatures that attacked that woman,Only this one had wings! "Duck!" yelled shaun. He grabbed liz and hit the ground as the thing swooped in! Ed looked around the shed and came across his old shovel. As the creature came in again Ed patted his shovel on his shoe and battered up. as soon the creature was close enough ed swung and knocked it right in the forehead,landing it the hard way. "Good shot!" said Shaun. But Ed wasn't finished,he again took the shovel and smashed it on the creature's head until it busted like a rotten watermelon. Shaun and liz got up and watched as Ed scooped out some of the gooey brains and started to eat them. "Fuck...this is better than those bloody pig snacks!" he said as he turned around to offer some to the couple. "Well...at lease we won't have to worry about feeding him." said Liz. As soon as Ed was done eating the brains he grabbed one of the arms and started to eat that. Meanwhile,Ash was having his own problems,the rain wasn't helping the flight and started to give him paranoia,as if that there was something out there. "Just keep it together Ashley..." he said to himself "there's nothing out there..." His gaze moved around the plane until it focused on a stuartist's ass. "Well...there me lady!" he said with a grin. He reached out to give a pinch but his hand was grabbed! "Huh...what the?" he looked up and the stuartist's head twisted around like something out of the exorsist! "Give me some sugar baby!" the creature shrieked. Ash screamed and kicked her out of the way. He jumped over the cart and went to the captain's room! "Let me in!" he yelled as he banged on the door. He then backed up and kicked in the door! He walked over to one of them and both had been possesed! "Ladies and gentlemen...please return to your seats...we will swallow your soul momentarly" said the captain deadite. Ash was trapped between the passengers and the pilots,He looked down and there was the door to the lower bagage storage. Quickly he opened it to jump in and slammed the door shut. "Chainsaw...where is it!" he exclaimed as he dug around the bags looking for his stuff. Finally he came across the dufflebag and exchanged arms. Just as he motified the new shotgun and loading it,one of the deadites poked out their head from the top! "Hey!" She yelled, But just as she was going to talk she had the end of the shotgun shoved into her mouth. "Suck on this." said Ash as he pulled the trigger and blew her brains everywhere! He then fought his way up through the possesed ones,hacking and shooting them! He shot the pilots and made the mistake of shooting the only ones flying the plane! They were going down very fast and Ash had to get out in one piece! "Come on...there's got to be a parachute!" he said as he dug around. He found one and then kicked open one of the doors. He jumped out and as soon as he was far away from the plane he pulled the cord! "Woah...that was close for comfort!" said Ash. But he spoke too soon, his chute landed into a tree and sent him to the ground crashing! Ash got up and dusted himself off,he looked around,His surroundings appeared to be an old forest,He grabbed his bag with his hand and started to walk. The rain poured down on him. "This sucks..." he mumbled "When I find that damn brod and that punk I'm ringing both of their necks." Ash came across an old church,surrounded by graves. But just as it seemed easy there were 5 zombies coming at him slowly. "Well...taking you down will be like a walk in the park" said Ash. He imedietly reved up the chainsaw and ran at them,cutting them into pieces easily. As soon as they were reduced to a steaming pile,Ash walked into the church,it seemed that there was a funeral going on and no one had shown up. He walked over to the coffin and inside was a woman,she looked to be 23,pale skin,she had black hair,dressed in a black and red dress and had a small black piece of lace to cover her eyes. Ash imedietly closed the casket and went over to the fire place to heat himself up. "Great...just me,a dead one and the boomstick." he said in displeased attitude. Then out of nowhere he heard a giggle,it echoed through the church and ash looked around . not person alive was around except for him. He looked back at the fire and it came again. He couldn't tell if he was going nuts or what. "It can't be her...she's dead." said Ash. He had to make sure. He changed back to his armor hand and grabbed the boomstick. Slowly he crept at the coffin and opened it. He lifted off the lace from her eyes,she had some red mascara painted around her eyelids He looked in and her eyes imedietly opened! Ash fell to the ground and backed up. He cocked the gun and waited for her to attack him. The woman crawled out of the box and looked at him,she giggled and then started to dance ballet. Ash slightly put the gun down and looked at her,he couldn't tell if she was a deadite or not... Editors note: I plan on making new chapters for both this and My Onichan this month. I'm having a block right now but I can guarentee new chapters. 


	5. Chapter 5:To London

The girl spun and twirled around the church. Ash kept the gun within his grasp,ready if she tried anything sneaky. The dead ballerina stopped and jumped onto of the benches and twirled on the head of it.

"what are you?" He asked .

She stopped and twirled off and up infront of him. She ran a hand on the side of his face,As confused as he was he didn't know wether to feel scared or aroused.

"Tell me...are you human or a deadite." Ash.

"Me no deadite." she said in a little kid voice.

"Then...what are y..." his question was inturupted when she started to kiss him upon his lips.

He kissed her back and dropped the gun. Normally it was him asking for sugar but this worked out as well. She released from the kiss and smiled.

"I'm a witch..." said the pale skinned girl. "and I know all about you...Ashley J Williams."

Ash backed up and grabbed his gun.

"It is written in the book that you are the chosen one who has delivered england from the deadites." She said.

"Well...uh...what's your name?" asked ash.

"My friends call me Samantha." said Samantha.

"Yeah...anyways Do you know which way London is?" he asked.

She nodded and walked for the doors,opening them and pointing to

"Yes, It's just north of here." said she said pointing out there.

Ash ran back in and grabbed his stuff,He stopped at the doors and grabbed sam again.

"Give me some sugar baby..." he said as the two kissed once again.

"Good luck" she said and Ash ran out into the darkness...

The rain began to clear up as Ash started to walk out of the forrest. He found the main road and the city was only a mile away. As He started to walk,the was a field with 6 cows,a lone zombie was trying to bite off it's tail. Ash drew out the boomstick and blew it's head off.

"I saved ya for the slaughterhouse." he said with a smirk.

After walking for 3 minutes Ash arived in london.

The streets were bare,foggy and lit only by the street lights. He looked around and then heard howling. Back at Shaun's,Liz tried calling 911 while Shaun stayed glued to the TV,surfing through static.. Ed was along with Shaun,eating another arm he ripped off the deadite.

"Any luck love?" asked Shaun.

"There all engaged shaun." Liz Answered as she saw Zombies outside the window.

"Why don't we go to the winchester?" asked Ed.

"We Can't" said Shaun

Why not?" asked Ed

"A...We've gone there and they broke in and B...They closed it down after the Zombie problem was taken care of."

"Oh..Alright...guy" Ed mumbled...

Shaun just shook his head and kept channel surfing. He then starting to hear rattling.

"There's a guy with a chainsaw hacking zombies apart." said Liz.

"what!" asked Shaun and Ed.

They came over to the window,Ash was outside fighting off zombies that where trying to dog pile him,hacking and shooting them to pieces.

"Yeah!" Ash yelled out "Go Home and cry to your momma!"

"Now why didn't we think of that?" asked Ed.

"Because we don't own a chainsaw Ed." said Shaun.

After Ash blew another zombie head off,he rested the boomstick in it's case.

"Groovy" he said.

He heard clapping and looked up as Shaun,Liz and Ed came out. Immediatley Ash took his gun back out.

"Get back." He yelled.

Quickly Shaun and Liz moved,Ash cocked the gun,fired and shot ed in the chest!

"Hey...The fuck was that for you prick?"

Ash was about to reload when he had his gun snatched away by Shaun.

"Don't Shoot Ed!" he yelled angrily.

""That thing's a freakin deadite!" Ash Yelled back

Shaun and Ash backed up,Shaun wound up his cricket bat and was ready to strike! Ash charged up his chainsaw and quickly disposed of it,sawing half of it until it was just the handle.

"Boys!" yelled Liz. "Knock it off!"

Ash and Shaun exchanged glares and then stood down as if nothing had happend.

"Now then...Ash." said Liz reading off Ash's S-Mart Tag. "Where have you come from?"

"I'm from america" said Ash "A woman had found the Necronomicon during an expedition."

"So?" said Ed.

'So...If you think Zombies are bad,that's just the tip of the iceburg." said Ash.

"Come on in then..." said Liz.

"Liz!" yelled Shaun.

"Come on shaun...at lease he's not that twat David." said Liz.

"She's got a point shaun." said Ed.

Liz led him to the couch,He detatched the chainsaw and put on his metal hand. She brought him and Shaun a beer.

"So tell me what exactly is this necro-whatchamacallit?" asked Shaun.

"The Necronomicon,Basically it's the netherworld bible." said Ash "within it's pages is spells that could send someone back in time,command an army of zombies or empower the keeper so they could rule the world."

"Great...we all get fucked." said Shaun as he took another swig...


	6. Chapter 6: To The Museam

Ash,Shaun and Ed stayed glued at the TV.Liz tried to  
call over and over. Finally everything was engaged.

"Damn...what are we gonna do?"

Ed changed the channel to a news station.

"With Mr.Bronson gone I'll be laying down  
instructions,do not I repeat do not try and flee the  
city...if you do encounter them just destroy the brain  
or sever the head and finally..."

Ash flipped off the TV.

"I don't know about you three,But I'm going after that  
book.." said Ash cocking his shotgun.

"So what's the plan?" Liz asked shaun.

"Right." he said "We take car...go to the museam,take  
care of any zombies,grab book,come back,destroy  
book,have a cup of tea and wait for all of this to  
blow over..."

"Well that's not gonna work." said Ash

"Why not..." asked Shaun

"Well when there's a situation like this there's  
always a boss or a queen." said Ash.

"Plus I need to a place I can be safe,somewhere I can  
drink." said Shaun

"Somewhere I can smoke.." said Ed.

They all looked at eachother and then shaun took a  
deep breath.

"Take car...go to museam,get rid of zombies and the  
queen,grab the book,destroy the book,go to the Flask  
Tavern,have a nice cold pint and wait for all this to  
blow over."  
Said Shaun. "How's that for a slice of fried gold?"

YEEEAAAAH...BOY!" Yelled Ed and Ash

They all three slammed fists,Ed and Shaun back away  
cuz they slammed fists with Ash's mecha hand.

"Ow...damn that hurt." said Shaun.

"First things first...we need to get you three some  
weapons." said Ash.

"I got me shovel." said Ed picking it up.

"I got the winchester rifle." said Liz

"Shaun?" asked Ash.

"Fuck off...you turned my bat into firewood." said  
Shaun rather annoyed.

Liz walked outside and found the broken bat,taking it  
into the shed she grabbed some ducktape and taped the  
pieces together. as soon as she was finished she  
brought it back in and handed it to shaun.

"There...let's go." said Ash

The ran out to the car and speed out of there like a bat out of hell. The streets were dark and only lit by the moonlight.

"Ash..." said Liz "Why are you so bent on destroying this book?"

"I've lost plenty of women to the deadites and It's time I payed back a little revenge." said Ash.

Suddenly Shaun stopped the car!

"Shaun?" asked liz

"Shhh...listen." Paused shaun

There was a loud shieking comming from a far. Ash loaded bullets into the shotgun and cocked it back up. He got out of the car and looked out into the darkness. The shrieking got louder and was fallowd by the sound of flappping.

"You gotta be shitting me..." said Ash.

There were two of those flying ones comming in fast. Ash ran back into the car and Shaun hit the gas. The creatures got on the left and right of the car and bumped it back and forth.

"Somebody do something!" screamed Liz

Ash grabbed his gun and rolled down the window.

"Shaun keep the car steady!" yelled Ash

"I'm trying!" Shaun yelled back.

Ash aimed with his only good arm and once the deadite was insite he blew a hole in it's head.

"one down and one to go." said Ash reloading it.

But the ride got even trickier as the remaining creature grabbed the roof of the car and lifted it off the ground! Ash dropped his gun as he fell out from the vehicle!

"Alright that's it!" he exclaimed as he revved up his chainsaw.

He ran up onto the car and stabbed it into it's back,cutting it up to the head. The car was dropped back onto the ground and so was Ash,work shirt torn up and covered in blood and flesh. He got back in the vehicle and drove back on track. After plowing through darkness and zombies they arived.

"Alright...no turning back now..." said Ash cocking his gun.


	7. Chapter 7:Site Seeing

Shaun fallowed Ash and so did the others as they ventured for the museam. Once at the doors they tried to open them,but they were closed tightly.

"Hold on..." said Ash as he reached for his boomstick.

He cocked it and fired,blowing glass from out of the door and onto the ground. One by one they all crept through. The Museam was dark and quiet,the only light was the lighting crackling outside. As they wondered in they came across some at the desk and without hesitation Ash fired and blew a hole in his cranium.

"Damn it man!" Shaun yelled. "You killed a survivor!"

They walked over to the desk,Ash reached over and pushed the chair over.blood trickled down the hole and down the chair as it spun. The victim however was still alive and hungry!

"Oh thank god for that!" said Shaun as he grabbed his bat and smashed the rest of the creatures head.

Ash looked around until he came across a map. He looked around for where the backways were.

"Where the hell would they keep the damn book." Ash mumbled as he dug around the desk slots.

"Hey cunts..." said Ed. "Would this place be it.."

He pointed to a part of the map on the wall by the desk,the area he pointed to was called the research room.

"Boy...do I feel stupid." said Ash rubbing the back of his head. "Alright...let's...go?"

Ash turned around,out of nowhere appeared hundreds of zombies ready for a bite.

"Alright..." Ash reved up his chainsaw "Come to papa!"

Ash,Shaun and Ed went into battle,Hacking,batting and ripping the maggot infested army of darkness into pieces. But just as the battle was going good,too many of them ganged up up on Shaun,taking his bat away..

"Shaun!" Liz yelled out

She grabbed things things from the desk and threw them at the gangin zombies. The only problem was that she was hitting Shaun instead of the main target

"AAAAAHHHHH...OWW!" Yelled Shaun "Liz Hit them,Not Me!"

"Hold on there pal.." Ash Finished off his Zombies and with one quick swipe he decapitated the zombies in a row!

"You maniac...How did you know which heads to cut off!" Shaun asked yelling

"I didn't" Ash simply responded.

"Where's Ed?" asked Liz.

He was on the desk,eating brains and limbs he ripped from his enemies.

"Now then let's go get that book." said Ed.

The walked down an exibit of dinosaurs and the ice age. Looking for anything,a door,zombies or something else. Ed finished off the last of his brains,licking his fingers when his hand grabbed his tongue and pulled it out!

"At da ghelll?" he said

He took his tongue back and grabbed his other hand by the wrist. It began to bend and turn in ways it couldn't.

"The hell's going on with my hand!" Ed said.

Ash turned around and looked at him,As Ash came over Ed's hand started to mutate,an eye and mouth.

"We are the rulers of this world and soon we shall rise above!" yelled the hand.

"Wait...I've seen this before." said Ash.

The hand then punched Ash,giving him a bloody nose. He punched Ed with his elbow and kicked him to the ground while pinching his nose.

"We will swall..ack!" The monster was inturupted by Ash's Foot.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah...Swallow your soul Swallow your soul!" Ash mimiced the hand. "Who seriously comes up with your dumbass lines?"

The Hand struggled,trying to get free.

"You'll never taim the necronomicon!" Yelled the hand. "You'll die by the queens hand before ya get it!"

"Hey ugly...what's red,dead and all over?"

The hand looked at him strangly until the end of the shotgun was shoved into his mouth and blown to pieces.

"Easy answer...you."said Ash.

Ash ripped off a piece of sleeve and tied over the wound,blood gushed from Ed's arm like a 16 year old girl on her period.

"Fuck...you shot me arm off!" yelled Ed.

"Sorry pal...it went bad." said Ash.

"Ash...what did he mean by the queen?" Liz asked as she clenched the winchester rifle.

"Let's go in and find out..." said Ash as he opened the door...


	8. Chapter 8:The book

Slowly They opened the door,Ash stuck his head in and looked around. Everything was pitch black. He reached on the wall and flipped the switch. He cringed as the light shined,everywhere was stained with blood and ripped up body parts.

Watch your step...You'll get anchorman on your shoe. said Ash as he walked in.

Everyone stepped carefully into the room,blood dripped from the ceiling lights. Liz hanged onto Shaun's arms. Ed Came in and found a corpse that had been torn to a gorey mess. He found a hand and picked it up,trying to screw it into the shot wound.

It's got to be around here somewhere. said Ash as he looked around the desk.

He dug around a large table, throwing papers everywhere. Finally he found the book,the eyes opened and it started to chop angrily.

There you are my demonic karma sutra. said Ash.

He reached out to grab it but something didn't seem right. Ed finally got the hand adjusted and he looked at the snarling book.

Well go on...grab it. said Ed pointing it.

No no...there's those words... Said Ash. Let's see...Klatu..Biratta..

The last part was missing,ash paused and tried to remember the last part.

Klatu Biratta..natra...no,Klatu Biratta nickle he said

Ed rolled his,since he wasn't patient.

Fuck sake...it's Klatu Biratta Nikto. said Ed

The book stopped twitching and a wall fell down!

How the helll did you that? asked Ash.

Eh...It was tuesday night and the only thing good was the history channel said Ed.

Ash shook his head and picked up the book.

You seriously need to find a job Porky. said Ash.

The group walked to the opening and looked in,a flight of stairs led down. They started to walk down them. Tourches lit their way. As the stairs got lower they began to hear a voice.

Quiet...I'm starting to hear someone. said Ash

As soon as they reached the bottom they hid behind a column and watched. someone in a dark cloak had draw a large pentagram on the ground with candles all around the circle. The figure then reached into a black bag,it pulled out a head,the head of Jack bronson!

Oooh...at lease we know what happen to the head. said Ash.

What's it downing now Asked Shaun

Will you be quiet. said Ash. By the way you got red on you.

The figure then took out a knife and cut around the skull,spilling the blood all over the star. once all had been spilled the brain was ripped out and placed in the middle.

Now then...All I need is the book and the perfect sacrifice.said the figure as it took off the hood.

It was Rachel,Shaun and the others were surprised but Ash didn't seem to flinch.

It's always the pretty ones are the assholy ones to destroy humanity. Ash said shaking his head.

Racheal turned around and saw them with Ash holding the book.

she shouted Bring me that book!Come get it. said Ash as he pulled the cord on the chainsaw.

With pleasure... She said with an evil smirk.

She then lifted her hand and Ash was lifted off the ground! She then motioned to come forward! She took the book from his hand and walked back to the circle.

There's no sense in hiding. said Racheal

Shaun and the others came forward and tried to attack from behind but were blocked!

So what the hell is going on here. Ash asked struggling to get free.

after reading about this book I simply decided to take in a good oportunity. said Rachel. With the zombies over running london I knew whoever controlled the book also controlled the dead.And you dug around where your ass didn't belong. said Ash.

Corrected Ash and as I see it...you met my dear sister.

She snapped her fingers and doors opened from the ground,Samatha came up from the ground,tied up to the pole.

Leave her out of this! he yelled.

Sorry...I need a couple of sacrifices to complete this.. said Rachel

Shaun and liz tried to get free from the queens blockage,But she was too strong now that she had the necronomicon with in her grip.

Oooh...this doesn't look good. said Liz

I'm sorry shaun. said Ed.

It's alright Ed. Shaun said.

Ed added with a smirk.

Shaun and liz looked at him for a momment and opened up their mouths and held their noses. Ed chuckled but then stopped as his back began to rumble.

The fuck is goin on with your back? Shaun said pointing to the two bumps on eds back.

Ed clenched his teeth and fell to his knees as his back bumps started to burst out! The bumps started to grow and lengthen,finally the bumps had became wings and ed's hands had formed into claws!

Damn...that fart was powerful. he said.

He flapped his demonic wings and flashed insantly into the air. Shaun and Liz blinked in disbelief,however they weren't the only ones who spotted it.

This shouldn't be possible! she snapped. All of you maggot infested rejects should be under my control!Ed get the book! yelled Ash

Ed zoomed down and snatched the book and knocked rachel rolling onto the ground. Ash's restraint was freed and so was shaun's. Racheal got up and dusted her self off...

I'll Have all of your souls! said Racheal.

Come get some! said Ash cocking his shotgun...


End file.
